Where the Lightning Struck
by J-walker
Summary: No time for the Fidelius charm, but time enough for Voldemort to catch them and watch guilt eat away at Severus Snape-his devoted follower. What is to become of the Potters? What is to become of the boy prophesied to vanquish the Dark Lord? Dumbledore save him...or he shall perish.


**Where the Lightning Struck**

"I've done something terrible Albus!" Within the grand castle of Hogwarts, safe from the howling storm outside, a tall, dark haired young man ran through the doors of the Headmaster's office, his face paler than usual.

"Severus Snape. I did not expect to see you here at this time of night. Most unusual I dare say." Too far gone to snap at the headmaster as he usually would, the young potions professor of Hogwarts fell to his knees, eyes pleading for forgiveness that the elder could not give.

"He knows Albus. The dark lord knows of the Potters, and their child. He knows of the prophecy Albus!" Suddenly feeling his age, the old wizard brought a hand to his eyes, wishing that what he could not see would cease to exist. But when his hand fell away, the horror-struck young man was still in his presence, he had still given him the horrible news.

"How could he? How could you? I was only told last night! Why, I haven't even informed the Potters!" In shame the younger man could no longer face his headmaster, eyes fixed instead on the speculative eyes of past headmasters who covered the walls of the office.

"I…I was spying on his behalf."

"Spying? On me you mean."

"Y-yes." Rage filled the aged wizard. He had trusted Severus. Given more trust in him than any other professor at Hogwarts, despite many telling him he was a fool to do so. He truly was. A fool.

"You will come with me Severus Snape. You will come, and look the Potters in the eyes as I explain to them why their son, their baby boy is being targeted by a mad man. You will then look into the eyes of the child, the child you have condemned to death!" If possible the potions professor grew paler, his eyes blown wide in fear and terror.

"No! Please! I beg of you! I did not know that the child of the prophecy was Lily's son! If I had, I would never have-"

"But if he were another's, you would have no qualms signing them up for slaughter? If it had been the Longbottom's son? Would you still have warned me? Or left them to suffer at the hands of your Lord?" Gulping down his anxiety at what he knew would be an inescapable fate for him, he said nothing. "Take my hand Severus, Fawkes will take us to the Potter's home. That is where you will tell them, your old friend and rival, that their son is wanted dead." Tears that had never fallen during his Lord's torture sessions, began to pool and pour from his dark eyes as he held his companion's hand. Fawkes, screeched at him once before resting on Albus' shoulder, flashing the both of them to Godric's Hollow.

The insistent knocking at the door had the young married couple inside look up from the crib in which their beloved son lay. Lilly Potter scooped little Harry into her arms, following her husband as he walked cautiously to the door, wand in hand. These were troubled times and at this late hour the visitor could be anyone from a death eater, a war victim, an order of the phoenix member or even-"Albus!" Opening the door a little wider James Potter caught sight of one of the last people he wanted near his family standing next to the headmaster and leader of the order of the phoenix, which naturally made him look at the elder of the two in suspicion. "The first time you saw me with my family heirloom what was I doing?"

Albus Dumbledore gave his ex-student a wane smile before answering, "Visiting the kitchens I believe." James nodded once before looking at Snape in unguarded suspicion. His old schoolyard enemy was not even scowling at him…something was not right.

"Severus? Why are you- you look horrible! Let me make tea and bring you a pepper-up." Obsidian eyes caught brilliant green, shame, guilt and a touch of everlasting sorrow and love shone through. Lilly was taken aback by such vast, intense emotions from her once best friend.

"I'm afraid this is not a friendly visit Lilly. You and James may need to sit down while Severus tells you exactly what it is he fears and why." As though she knew what was going to be said, Lilly clutched onto young Harry, her eyes seeking out her husband's in dismay. Their hands clasped together, as they took in the onslaught of information, one horrible piece at a time.

The raged shouts and pained screams of the couple flooded the room, soon being followed by the wails of a young child who could only comprehend that his parents were hurting. Soon enough colourful lights erupted from two wands, James' attacking Severus who had no desire to defend himself, while Albus' ceased James' foolishness. There was no time, they had to hide now!

"Enough James! You have very little time to escape Voldemort's impending attack, now is not the time to harm the messenger. Think of Lilly and Harry. Their safety is paramount, no?" That got to James. His family was in danger and whether he liked it or not, he was no match for Voldemort.

Lightning flashed, flooding the skies with blinding white light for mere seconds. The thunder resounded far longer. Like a bad omen of what was to come, the rain poured harder around the village of Godric's Hollow, the wind picking up in speed and ferocity. One house's fence blew away completely, but not by the wind. No, the dark Lord Voldemort approached the home where just moments ago two wizards had knocked on the door bearing the worst kind of news in such circumstances as war. Spindly fingers crept out of the billowing sleaves of his robes, caressing the wood of the door before pulling back and bringing out his wand. With a swift ' _Bombarda!'_ the door tore off its hinges, conveniently knocking a pacing father unconscious.

"JAMES!" A cruel laughter rung out at the woman's screams. The child in her arms crying loudly at his fallen father. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of both of them as Severus Snape tugged at the arm of the red haired woman, insisting she follow him to safety.

"Ah Severus, I see your love for the mudblood made you finally choose your place in the war. A dead man at that, imagine." Gritting his teeth at the remark the potions professor successfully managed to pull mother and child away from the ensuing battle.

"No! Severus, no! James! James is still there!" Ignoring her, the tall, raven haired man tore through the house's back door. The closest apparition point now that the dark Lord had placed powerful wards around the village was up the grassy hill of the cemetery.

"Please Lilly! You must take your son and apparate away from here." He dared a glance her way. Her hair seemed to burn with embers as she raced behind him, still clutching her child to her breast as though he would disappear if she let him escape her body heat for just a moment. He wanted to cry. The woman he loved from the depths of his soul was hand in hand with him, fleeing from the danger he had wrought upon her and her family. All breath left him in one sharp gasp as the walls of the Potter home collapsed inwards. The roof fell with nothing left to hold it up. Knowing his face was giving away his shock and horror Lilly could not help but look behind her, still blindly running through the vicious storm. Severus felt his arm being pulled downwards as Lilly and little Harry fell. Cries from both mother and child caught his ears and despite his vision burring from the rain, Severus could see that their bodies shook from something far worse than the cold air. Any hope of the dark lord being struck down by the fallen building was crushed when colourful lights seeped through the cracks of the shattered remains of a home, and a near skeletal figure emerged, hood drawn.

"Severus! James…Albus…they're-"

"Lilly please, you must keep running! We are almost there. I will delay the dark lord as long as I can but you must please keep running! At the tallest point of the cemetery you can apparate to safety. Please…I…I love you. Always have and always will. I'm sorry, I am so sorry." One wet palm grasped his cheek and a sweet kiss was laid on his forehead. Lilly had always been caring and it was clear that the years of having to ignore her once inseparable friend had not only hurt him, but her.

"I forgive you Sev." The skies protested against her words, thunder rolling overhead in waves. Severus did not care. He wouldn't care even if lightning had struck him in that moment, for his Lilly had forgiven him. He wouldn't care if the dark Lord slaughtered him with his own curse just as long as his Lilly was safe…and her son. For that to happen he had to let her go, she had to run _immediately._ Pushing her gently towards the hill, he turned towards the man he had once fought for. Wonder for what happened to the old headmaster subsided as his death drew nearer, one cold step at a time.

"My, my Severus. You are the spy? I never expected such…imbecilic behaviour from one so close to me. Surely you knew that you would not flee with your life?" A tumultuous battle between guilt and determination warred within Severus. He would have followed the dark Lord to the end of his last breath, perfectly happy to be a spy for the dark and constantly putting himself in danger and under the suspicious eyes of the light. But his loyalty came into question when his mentor and leader sought out the blood of his loved one and her child.

"No, my Lord. I am not the spy you seek. My actions tonight were driven by-" The dark Lord's footsteps never ceased until he stood mere centimetres from who he once believed to be one of his most loyal followers. In a cruel mockery of Lilly's own hand against his cheek, Voldemort caressed his skin, his warm breath embracing the same forehead Lilly had kissed. Filled with shock and fear now, Severus tightened his hold on his wand, but never raised it against the other wizard.

"By your love for the mudblood? The married mudblood whose son is destined to vanquish me?" Scornful laughter flooded his ears. Oh he knew what that was, he had been the victim of such laughter throughout his miserable life, an abusive father, Potter and his bully friends three and the undiscerning pureblood death eaters. All of whom were now dead, running or held captive. To hear it on his lord's lips was a painful blow. "Severus, you'll be pleased to know that her husband lies dead under the ruins of his house, by my hand. Once I kill the boy, there will be no one in your way when you take the mudblood for yourself. Let it not be said that the dark lord was not merciful and generous to those loyal to him." Despite it being beneath him, Severus could not hold back the hysterical laughter at his lord's words.

"My lord is kind to grant me such mercies. I would beg for as much, though I knew it would be pointless. Lilly…Lilly Potter would not stand aside as you kill her son. She would rather die and thus, I too must give my life for I cannot imagine a world without her in it. I only wish I did not have to betray you." Sharp, talon like nails dug deep into the potions master's face, clawing at the skin like a predatory beast.

"You think I do not know what you are doing Severus? Stalling me while your mudblood runs with a dying babe? Oh he is dying Severus. Whether my wand kills him or not, he will be dead the moment he reaches that hill you so eagerly pushed your…beloved…to." Before he could wrench his face from the hold of his master to look to where Lilly and her apparent impending danger was, fingers grasped his hair and pulled painfully at it. "Not yet Severus. I want the next moment you see her to be as she falls in the mud, dead as she should be, the mudblood scum."

Tears dripped from the young man's eyes as he realised Lilly would not be coming out of this alive, that he would have to see her die. Without warning he was shoved aside, his eyes glancing upon Lilly's blurry form in the distance, the rain had not yet ceased. The blurry form of a grown man dressed in robes that melded into the night sky appeared on top of the hill, just in front of Lilly and baby Harry. Red light flashed forward towards him, but her aim was poor whilst tired and carrying her son. The moment's hope that Lilly had a wand she was able to use was shattered when sickly green light hit her square in the back. Even in the last moment she protected her son, just as Severus knew she would. He screamed her name as her body fell, and then ran, and ran, forgetting that his back was constantly to the dark lord who had a vendetta against him. He stumbled many times on the uphill journey but never once stopped until he reached her prone form. Vaguely he realised that the apparition wards had collapsed, it did him no good now though…Lilly was dead. He fell to the soaked earth below him, gathering her still warm body to his own, embracing her and simply cried as the pain in heart was all-consuming.

The wails of a child intermingled with his own. A _pop_ sounded close to his ear and within moments the child was silenced. His face was wrenched up by his hair, and if he were not numb he would be astonished to see that of all the death eaters the dark lord could have chosen to kill the mother of the boy who was destined to vanquish him…he had chosen Regulus Black. Not Lucius, not Bellatrix, not even the Lestranges, Nott or Avery!

"Regulus?" Severus' voice was raspy from his screaming, his voice was barely heard over the sounds of the storm. But Regulus always did have heightened senses. He nodded once at Severus, not judging, simply following the orders of his lord.

"Just do as he says Severus. He may yet keep his favourite potions master alive." More gingerly now, Regulus released Severus' hair and bent to his level, helping separate him from the dead Potter wife. Severus did not protest, knowing it would do him no good. He did not even protest when he was lightly pulled to an upright stance, wand meaningfully pressed into his palm. Would this be his greatest betrayal to Lilly? Or would it be his last betrayal to his dark Lord? He looked forward as he was called to do, and his eyes widened at the dark lord who carried the last Potter in his arms.

"Redeem yourself Severus. Kill the boy." _I forgive you Sev._ Lilly's final words to him echoed in his otherwise blank mind. This was a test…kill the boy and live in guilt for the rest of his life or die, refusing to kill the last remnant of Lilly. _I forgive you Sev._

"You could never forgive this Lilly…" His words came out as a broken whisper, one that did not escape Regulus or the dark lord.

"Severus! Redeem yourself!" Lightning lit the heavens, casting an eerie, flashing glow around both the dark lord and the hapless babe bound by his grasp.

"Please Severus…" The wind velocity increased, tousling Severus and Regulus' water-matted hair. The pleas of the younger of the two men betrayed his nonchalant expression. Regulus was terrified for his friend, he hated that he could do nothing more than stand by him as he committed one of the worst crimes known to man. The child had not made a sound since his mother had been slain, as though he knew what an excruciating decision the potions master had to make. The child's patience was not reciprocated in the dark lord by any stretch of imagination.

"Cruc-"

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" The curse light hit the small body, the impact itself evoking cries of pain. Rips emerged from his clothes and skin. Flashes of white bone could be seen. Red, red blood poured from every single tear of skin, coating the child and his captor. The screams…Merlin the screams of the child, the howling wails of Severus and the choking, silent sobs of Regulus at such horror. The dark lord dropped the lifeless body, the last traces of soft, golden magic from the boy granting him a safe, soft landing in the mud. Sadistic laughter spilled from the dark lord's lips, mocking the dense air of pain that surrounded the small group of wizards.

"Such cruelty from you Severus? What would your mudblood say?" With shaking hands and knees, Severus fell once more, this time grasping for what remained of the child and uttered unspoken words in the dark, words that only the wand in his hand understood. "Perhaps there is still hope for you? What say you Regulus? Is there hope for your friend?"

"Y-yes, my lord." Regulus' eyes could not move from the broken boy, now being held in his tormentor's hands. "There is always hope."

"Well done. I suggest you leave this place quickly…do not loiter. Return to the mansion in the morning." And with that, the victorious dark lord apparated away from the tragic turn of events.

"Sev-"

"Stop. Go away from here Regulus, before you witness something you will regret." Regulus stopped walking towards his broken friend, and laughed without a single indent of humour.

"You mean other than the savage death of a babe?" That's when he heard it, amongst the rain, wind and crashing thunder above…a song…a bittersweet song made of two words constantly repeating.

"Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur, Vulnera Sanentur…" To his astonishment the soft golden glow that had floated the child safely to the moist, earthen floor enveloped the body once more. Wisps of forest green intertwined with the golden strands and in shocking realisation Regulus realised he was seeing Severus' magic assisting the child's in healing him. The blood residue was clearing. The tears in the skin were knitting back together! Minutes into the song and all that was left, all that indicated the horror that had occurred, were silvery scars, webbing across the child's skin.

"But how? With that much blood…the pain itself…he is so small!? He should be dead!" Slumping out of pure exhaustion, Regulus was quick to catch his friend and the now quite alive boy in his arms.

"He's not. He is not dead. But Merlin Regulus, he almost was! If the dark lord had held onto him any longer, he'd be dead and Lilly…she would never forgive me for that. How could she when the boy could never do so…it would be his right." Though the action was foreign to him, Regulus was determined to comfort his guilt-riddled, near-hysterical friend. His fingers gently laced through Severus' hair, and he whispered nonsensical, peaceful words in his ears.

"He is alive because of you Severus Snape. Are you so quick to forget that? To forget the danger you have just placed yourself in?" Knowing Severus was in no state to be lifting a child, Regulus reached for the boy. The warmth, indicating that the boy was indeed alive surprised Regulus. His body had not truly accepted life status of the child.

Standing now, child in one arm, Regulus reached for the fallen man before him, pulling his hand back sharply at the pain of a static shock. His hand still stung, it was odd…static should not feel this painful…not unless they were laying on an electric field…Regulus' eyes widened in fear. Severus' hair was increasing in volume…as though it was filling with electrons, his own hair was expanding….sparks flew at the corner of his eye and he knew they would not make it in time. Ignoring the pain he grabbed Severus, trying in vain to apparate to safety…but it was too late…the lightning struck the ground.

The two men were flung aside, the wind creeping towards the youngest mortal and encircling him. The buzzing of a warning charm rang through Regulus' mind, proving to him that yes, the night could certainly get worse. In a panicked frenzy he felt for the glass corked bottle in his robes, only to find shattered glass and grains of sand trickling off his palm and being caught up in the snake-like winds still circling the boy.

"No! ARESSTO MOMENTUM! STUPEFY! PETRIFICUS TOTALUS! ACCIO SAND! ARESSTO MOMEMNTUM MAXIMUS!" He screamed out spell after spell, refusing to let Severus' attempts be for nought. He wanted to scream for Severus to help him but the poor man was spent, unconscious and far too drained to be of any help. To his increasing horror, the golden sands seemed to replicate in the wind and there was once again, nothing Regulus could do.

The sand was so concentrated, it was one with the wind. The wind was a breeze no longer, it was now a small, vicious tornado…and the wizards were in its warpath. Harry had to be suffocating within the walls of the golden tornado, and Regulus pitied the boy's treacherous fate. As Severus said, Regulus had indeed stayed only to witness something he would regret. With his last bout of magical and physical energy he reached for his friend and apparated away, far, far away from Godric's Hollow, guiltily leaving the one-year old to die a gruesome death, choking on the grains of sand he had stolen from the department of mysteries.

Confident in the knowledge both he and Severus were within the walls of the Black manor, Regulus croaked out for his house elf, "Kreacher." Seeing and hearing the arrival of the family house elf he finally allowed his eyes to close, succumbing to the darkness.

"MASTER!"

* * *

The golden tornado did not move far from its origin, continuously circling the young wizard within its walls until suddenly the boy cried out in pain, his forehead aching. Few grains of the tornado had sliced into his skin, a sensation Harry was soon becoming accustomed to. The scar, fresh and bleeding took on the most curious shape of a lightning bolt. _Sowilo…Eihwaz…_ the words seemed to be whispered by the winds.

His cries were silenced. The tornado dissipated, and in its absence nothing but bloodied mud remained.

 **Thus the Potter bloodline ended in 1981…hurrah hurrah, congratulations to the b*stard Dark Lord**

 **Stick around? Review?**

 **Always wanted to do an AU HP fic, so this was born from that wish I guess XD…please be kind! I intend for more to come, now to delve into my dusty brain :p**


End file.
